Idona Baelthos
Idona Baelthos is a young and talkative dwarven rogue. She is known to be a member of Women of Ironforge, but her connections to the Shadow Hall are either unclear or inexistant. History Idona's earliest memories are of chasing cats in the back alleys of what she assumes was the dwarven district of Stormwind. She can still recall the feel of soft tails slipping through her clumsy grasp, the smell of the forges, and the constant ring of hammers on metal. Though the memory remains vivid, it's never been a solid insight into her past; she's no memory of how she got there, to whom she belonged, or even if it's a true memory at all. Her heritage is entirely unknown or, as she prefers to see it, a blank slate. Despite her lack of family, Idona never found her way into a permanent orphanage, instead being transferred from one to another due to a "willful" personality and a tendency to wander away. Due to this, she spent an inordinate amount of time as a child-vagrant of sorts, fueled by a nearly limitless curiosity that led her across half of the Eastern Kingdoms well before she was of reasonable age. She traveled with caravans of merchants, and beggars and soldiers, and anyone with a soft spot for loud-mouthed dwarven children. Eventually picked up by a family of dwarven brewers, she was carted to the mountainous region of Khaz Modan. From there she made her way to Dun Morogh where she settled for a time, finding comfort in the snow and ice. She apprenticed briefly in a tannery where she learned to work animal hides and make useful goods from the leather. During this time she read a great many books and eventually found her sense of adventure awoken by a novel about the exploits of Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore. Inspired by tales of bravery and the high seas, she set out once more on her own. By way of Menethil, Idona found herself in Booty Bay where she befriended a pair of Goblin craftsmen. She worked scant hours in their shop while becoming fascinated with the seedy trade cartels, endless boozery, and other questionable activities of the local population. Weeks and months rolled by and a life that could have fallen into easy piracy was interrupted by a sudden encounter with Hulfdan Blackbeard of Ironforge. Though the meeting could have easily ended in Idona's death, Blackbeard caught a hint of talent and fire within the young Dwarf and at length decided to bring her back to the Assassin's Hall in the Forlorn Caverns. The rest, she says, is history. Or if nothing else, this is the version she tells most often. Personality Yet to hit adulthood, Idona is not particularly mature. She's a bit thick-headed and curious to a definitive fault. She generally has little to no filter on her manner of speech and tends to just let words flow out of her mouth in unwieldy and often relentless torrents. To make matters worse, much of what she says is half-truth, half-fancy, or flat out lie. Even her surname is a complete conjuration, though it, at least, is consistent. Despite her youth, she's a pretty sharp lass who knows her way around a dagger or sword. Idona is also keen on mixology - of drinks and of poisons and has been known on occasion to mix drinks and poisons simultaneously. She has recently been practicing the art of "shutting the hell up" in order to further her mastery of stealth and is actually somewhat reserved when it comes to talking seriously. Likes: Being complimented, thinking out loud, needlessly spicy foods Dislikes: Unstabbable, unpoisonable creatures, weak liquor, the smell of the open sea Quote: "So the other day I was talkin' to Hulf about daggers. See, the other day I was helpin out this goblin - no - he was helping me. I mean, I won a bet - several - and so he gives me a choice of some weapons as his part of the bargain. So I says "I'll have the sword, sir" and he says "Ok. Good. Great. Only that's a dagger." So we go back and forth til we can't stand to look at each other and eventually I'm off with this thing 'e says is a dagger though it's clearly not. Funny thing is, everyone I ran into told me that it was a dagger. So I bring it to Hulfdan an' he tells me "yer doin' it wrong lass, it's a dagger." And I'm just not havin' it so I tell him a thousand ways up and down that the thing ain't a dagger. Well maybe not that many but at least five minutes worth o' reasons until eventually HE decides that HE's not havin' it and he grabs me by the collar and shoves me into that old bookcase, you know the dusty old one downstairs. You know I don't think I've ever even seen 'im take a book off the shelf and probly never even seen im read at all. But anyway, he shoves me an says "Gods, lass, do ya never shut yer mouth?! It's a bleedin' wonder that you aren't six years dead." And then he sits down and goes on - and this is where it's good - 'Yer good, Dona, yer good. But you're gonna get yourself in some real trouble one of these days if you don't watch it. I mean it's like openin' the bloody Wrathgate every time you speak with all the mindless filth that comes floodin' out. So you listen carefully, Ida'- He calls me a lot of things - 'Tone it down a bit, yeah?' And so I did. I do. I mean I try." Category:Women of Ironforge Category:Rogues